


An Avacado, Thanks!!!

by conniewrites



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Evan Hansen - Freeform, F/F, Galaxy Gals, M/M, Multi, Treebros, Zoe Murphy - Freeform, alana beck - Freeform, connor Murphy - Freeform, espically jared, gonna add more tags as i go on, im sorry class, jared Kleinman - Freeform, they refer to vine a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-21 11:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13740042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conniewrites/pseuds/conniewrites
Summary: i realized too late tht i didnt get alana in this chapter that mcuh im SORRY





	1. 1

_jawed kweinman has added four people into the group ___

__zoe m.: wo_ _

__evan?: a group chat?_ _

__jawed kwienman: a group chat._ _

__con: why_ _

__alana: ^_ _

__jawed kwienman: ok first things first. name changes._ _

_jawed kweinman changed evan? to treefucker ___

____treefucker: JARED NO_ _ _ _

_jawed kweinman changed zoe m. to uwu ___

______uwu: im fine w this_ _ _ _ _ _

______con: wowie i wondewr wht mine will be_ _ _ _ _ _

_jawed kweinman changed con to im gay for evan ___

________uwu: WO_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________im gay for evan: whattttt_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________alana: are u guys dating??!?!?!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________jawed kweinman: dw alana i gotchu next_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________alana: what if i dont want u to get me_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_jawed kweinman changed alana to im gay for zoe ___

__________im gay for zoe: JARED WHY_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________uwu: rlly???? im gay 4 u too bb_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________im gay for zoe: uh yea_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________treefucker: tru lov_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________treefucker: JARED CHAMNGE MY ANME_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________jawed kweinman: sighhhhh_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________jawed kweinman: fineeee_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_jawed kweinman changed treefucker to im very gay for connor ___

____________uwu: CONNORS BLUSHINF_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________im gay for evan: SHUTTHEFUKC UP_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________im very gay for connor: connor coem oveer_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________jawed kwienman: im a matchmaker -w-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. 2

im very gay for connor: jared u never explained why the groupchat for

jawed kweinman: well we always talking n shit at school

jawed kweinman: so now we can talk after school yanno

uwu: yeah thts smart

im gay for evan: i have a question

jawed kweinman; ye?

im gay for evan: wtf is ur name

jawed kweinman: wtf is YOUR name

im gay for zoe: jared u gave him tht

jawed kweinman: ....

jawed kweinman: i came out to have a good time and im honestly feeling so attacked rightnow 

im very gay for connor: you have been; exposed

jawed kweinman: i'll expose u evan

im very gay for connor: it's not what u think

jawed kweinman: i wont hesitate bitch

uwu: no swearing on my christian server

_jawed kweinman has changed the group name to FUCK_

__jawed kweinman: :)_ _

__

__im very gay for connor: hey does anyone kno the lightning thief musical_ _

__

__im very gay for connor: bc what its so good im love it_ _

__

__jawed kweinman: BITCH ME TOO THEFUCK_ _

__

__uwu: wo_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i realized too late tht i didnt get alana in this chapter that mcuh im SORRY


	3. 3

jawed kwienman: whos ready for

jawed kwienman: some FUCKIN SMASHBROS

im very gay for connor: i cried a lil while watching the direct :’)

uwu: is evan a nintendo nerd like jared???

jawed kwienman: he sure fuckin is

im gay for evan: my boyfriend is a nintendo nerd,,,,

im very gay for connor: u asked for this bb

im gay for zoe: whas a direct abt?

jawed kwienman: it shows new games n dlcs n shit for nintendo consoles

im gay for zoe: so smashbros is comin back?

im very gay for connor: YES!!!!!!!

uwu: when doe

im gay for evan: isnt luigis mansion comin onto the 3ds or somethin

jawed kwienman: 1. we dont kno yet :(

im very gay for connor: 2. yes a remake and the lord knows im seeling my body for that GAMEEEEJE

uwu: evan u dont believe in the lord

im very gay for connor: dont expose me like this zoe

jawed kwienman: when smashbros comes out evan me n u have a set plan day

jawed kwienman: no exceptions 

im very gay for connor: yes !!!!!!!

uwu: best friend goals

im gay for evan: im cominf too

jawed kwienman: yas bitch yasssss come thru daddy

im gay for evan: nvm no im not

im very gay for connor: no pls

jawed kwienman: i made a funnie ok

im gay for zoe: gn streaks

uwu: bb its like 7pm

im gay for zoe: GN STREAKS


	4. 4

_jawed kwienman changed the group name to Dick Chaney Made Money Off The Iraq War_

uwu: dick chaney made money off the iraq war

im very gay for connor: dick chaney made money off the iraq war

im gay for zoe: dick chaney made money off the iraq war

im gay for evan: dick chaney made money off the iraq war

jawed kwienman: i started a revolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry abt the last chap im jus so fucin hyped yall dont kno
> 
> also this has gotten so much like attention n shit. thnk u so much ???!?!?
> 
> yall should go give my other story sum luv ;)


	5. 5(part 1)

_jawed kwienman changed im very gay for connor ‘s name to Evan Hansen_

_jawed kwienman kicked Evan Hansen from the group_

jawed kwienman: i’ll explain in a minute hold on 

_jawed kwienman changed their name to Evans #1 Fan_

_Evans #1 Fan has changed the group name to We Love & Appreciate Evan Hansen_

_Evans #1 Fan has changed im gay for evan ’s name to Evans #2 Fan_

_Evans #1 Fan has changed uwu ‘s name to Evans #3 Fan_

_Evans #1 Fan has changed im gay for zoe ‘s name to Evans #4 Fan_

___________Evans #1 Fan: evan had a bad day n his dad called him n made it worse pls i want him to be happy :(_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Evans #2 Fan: why am i #2 tho :/_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Evans #4 Fan: theyve known each other longr_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Evans #2 Fan: thts understandable_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Evans #1 Fan added Evan Hansen to the group_ ___________

____

__

_____________Evan Hansen: huh_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Evans #2 Fan: bbyboy we love you_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Evan Hansen: guys waht_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Evans #3 Fan: today is appreciating n loving evan hansen day_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Evans #1 Fan: even tho thts everyday uwu_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Evan Hansen: whos ever idea ws this u didnt have too_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Evans #1 Fan: i did!! it’s important to  
me tht my best friends r happy nd u are my best friend evan_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Evan Hansen: im going to cry u huys_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Evan Hansen: mean so much to me what did indo to deserebe you all_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Evans #4 Fan: you mean a lot to us too evan_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Evan Hansen: fhank u so much guys inrly meam it. i lobe you all so much_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Evans #2 Fan: like i said before ev; we love you_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Evan Hansen: :)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Evan Hansen: ok but this is kinda confusing idk whos who for #3 n #4_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Evans #1 Fan: zoe is #3 n alana is #4_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Evan Hansen: nd yr #1 nd connor is #2_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Evans #2 Fan: howd ya guess_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Evan Hansen: u called me bbyboy n no one else calls or is allowed to call me tht_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Evans #1 Fan: couple goals_____________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a chapter. take it. idk what happeend to it and frankly im not sorry. 
> 
> whipdab if i made a twitter or tumblr for this acc would u guys follow?
> 
> edit: i have to rewrite the sexond part of this chapter bc ao3 deleted it hhhhh so this is part 1 nd part 2 will go up in abt like 5-10 min


	6. 5(part 2)

Evans #1 Fan: couple goals

Evan Hansen: KSKS

Evans #2 Fan: jared shutup before i eat yr ass

Evans #1 Fan: not in public daddy ;(

Evan Hansen: SODJSJ

Evans #4 Fan: this is not,, what i was expecting when this started

Evans #3 Fan: BAHSJSJ

Evans #2 Fan: desgosting 

Evans #3 Fan: what is. ass eating or being called daddy?

Evans #2 Fan: b o t h

Evan Hansen: but i call u daddy sometimes con :(

Evans #2 Fan: EVAN NO SHH

Evans #4 Fan: OMGGDO

Evans #3 Fan: I CANT BREAETH

Evan Hansen: connor youve been ; exposed

Evan Hansen: ilu tho boyfriend

_Evans #1 Fan changed Evans #2 Fan ‘s name to Evans Daddy ;)_

Evans Daddy ;): this is BULLYFING PLEASE

Evans #3 Fan: actually this is quite amusing 

Evans #4 Fan: ^!

Evans Daddy ;): im jus an innocent teenager why

Evan Hansen: innocent?

Evans Daddy ;): dont u dare

Evan Hansen: :3c come over pls

Evans Daddy ;): im omw 

Evans #3 Fan: jared me n alana are going to the movies come with

Evans #1 Fan: that feels like im intruding a date

Evans #4 Fan: no we’re inviting u c’monnn

Evans #1 Fan: ill be @ ur place shortly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu irs chapter 2. see i told yall. anyway uhhh idk when im gonna update my other story tbh. 
> 
> i kinda want it to tie in with this one a lil but tht might be hard for me to do
> 
> so idk wht im doing with tht yet 
> 
> anyway hwuwhw hope u enjoyed this bc i rly dont knkw what happened halfway but pls jus twke it


End file.
